The Phoenix Queen
by GwenOswin
Summary: Jaehaera thought she knew who she was. Until now. When the truth is finally revealed, Jaehaera finds herself being thrown into events prophesied before the fall of Valyria. Everything she had ever known was about to be tested, her mind, her soul and especially her heart. Will she survive? Will she conquer her fear or will it consume her?
1. Chapter 1

Jaehaera spun and her blade clashed with Jon's. She took a step back, leading him on, and knocked his blade from his hands, tripping the bastard as she did so. She stared at him lying on his back in the mud, resting her hands on the pommel of her own sword. Jon shut his eyes and his head dropped back against the ground, she'd defeated him yet again and Robb was there to witness it. "When did you get so slow?" their brother chided, offering his hand to Jon.

"I've seen her knock you on your ass more times than I can remember." He retaliated as Robb pulled him up.

"Seems neither of us are able to beat our sister." Robb grinned, the two of them looking at her.

"And never will." She told them, turning her back.

She heard their footsteps on the ground before she saw them, the shining metal of a shield reflecting Jon's raised arms and the blade in his hand. She deflected his strike with one move, twisting on her feet to balance herself as Robb attacked from her left, their swords ringing off each other as they dueled. Jaehaera took them both on easily, knocking them back so she could take on a defensive stance. She noticed Arya watching nearby, a smile on her face as she watched her sister be the woman she wanted to become. Her brothers attacked again, both at the same time in the hopes of overwhelming her. Jaehaera ducked under Jon's swipe and locked swords with Robb, kicking him in the chest to throw him off so she could deflect Jon's second attack. "That's enough." They looked up and saw their father watching from the wooden balcony. He didn't need to say anything more. Jaehaera shouldn't be out here in the first place, she should be inside with her sister.

She passed her sword to Robb and ruffled Bran's hair when she passed him, his bow in hand. Jaehaera walked into the keep and skipped up a set of stairs, pushing open a door and stepping into her room so she could change into something a little more appropriate. She swapped her tunic and breeches for a woolen dress, settling into it nicely before walking back out and finding Sansa with the other ladies, a needle in her hand like always. "What are we making today?" Jaehaera smiled, "A rose?"

"What do you think?" the young lady asked, her blue eyes looking up at her.

"I think it's lovely." Jaehaera grinned, kissing Sansa on the top of her head, "Your work always looks lovely."

"Where are you going?" Sansa called after Jaehaera as she began to leave the room.

"The library."

"You're always in the library."

"Knowledge is power little sister." Jaehaera winked and closed the door behind her, skipping down some steps and into the old room.

She was greeted by the smell of dust, Maester Luwin sat in a wooden chair beside a table, already covered with books. "And what shall we be borrowing today, Mistress Stark?" he asked gravelly, lifting his old eyes to look at her.

Jaehaera shuffled between the shelves, running her finger across the tomes. She'd spent most of her life in this library, books were a passion of hers and she entertained the idea of one day being a writer. She didn't know why, but her feet directed her towards the history books, the spines worn and used, something inside her reached out for a familiar book, "The Dance of Dragons." She murmured, reading the title.

"Again?" Luwin seemed surprised, and Jaehaera detected something more in his tone, something she couldn't put her finger on.

Jaehaera had remembered reading this book many years ago, when she was younger. She flipped to the end and ran her finger down the page, the ink bumpy under her touch, old and smudged in some parts. "Jaehaera Targaryen." She read, moving closer to Luwin at the table, "A sweet and simple girl, her death ending the line of Viserys I and Alicent Hightower, leaving only the line of Rhaenyra Targaryen to rule the Iron Throne."

"Why this one?" Luwin asked curiously, closing the book he was holding.

"The Targaryens ruled Westeros for centuries, their ancestry intrigues me."

"No, no, my dear." Luwin smiled, "Why this Targaryen?"

She smiled gently, "She shares my name." Jaehaera answered truthfully, "Don't you think that's fascinating?"

Luwin frowned, "Think what is fascinating?"

"Why my parents saw fit to give their eldest daughter the name of a Targaryen."

"I think it merely coincidence." He reached up the table and picked up a thick volume, "Why not try your hand at this one?"

Jaehaera put down the Dance of Dragons and took the book from him, opening the cover to the first page, "It's in Valyrian." She noticed, looking up at him.

"And how comes your Valyrian?"

"Eman daor nārhēdegon ziry, lo konir sagon skoros iksā epagon. (I have not forgotten it, if that is what you are asking.)" she replied smugly, Valyrian came easily to Jaehaera, such a beautiful language.

"Then get to it, my child." He told her, looking away and returning to his own book.

Jaehaera smiled and took the book, walking out of the library and returned to her rooms, settling in the window seat and opening the book to the first page.

Jaehaera lifted Rickon up onto a saddle to watch, a wooden sword in his hand, as Bran misfired and his arrow landed in a barrel beside the target. Jon put his hands on Bran's shoulders and leaned in, "Go on, Father's watching." He told him and the two glanced behind them, "And your Mother."

Bran knocked another arrow, drawing back the string and staring at the target for a moment. Jaehaera sighed, if he held the arrow for much longer his arm would tense up and he would be more likely to miss. Bran released the arrows and it flew over the target and into the trees behind it, Jon and Robb both laughing, Rickon joining in with a little giggle. "And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned chided, silencing the two. "Keep practicing Bran, go on."

Jaehaera stepped forward and knelt beside her little brother, pushing Jon out the way, "Don't think too much, Bran." She helped him, guiding his hands as he drew back another arrow, "Relax this arm." She tapped his bow arm, "Try not to tense up."

An arrow hit the middle of the target but it wasn't Bran's, the group of siblings turning their heads to see Arya standing behind them, her own bow in hand. Jaehaera stood up, trying not to let her smile show for Bran's sake but she was impressed. Arya bowed and Bran's expression turned angry, he dropped his bow and chased after the little girl, making Jaehaera laugh. "Quick Bran! Faster!" Robb encouraged, his arms crossed.

Rickon fetched the spare arrows as Bran chased Arya, handing them to Jon and Jaehaera stepped up to Robb. "How did she get so good?" Robb asked, puzzled.

"She must have a wonderful teacher." Jaehaera replied, pretending to know nothing.

"You know Mother won't approve."

"What Mother doesn't know will not hurt her."

"Robb." Theon appeared before them and interrupted them suddenly, "Lord Stark wants you to prepare the horses, a deserter has been caught."

Jaehaera dropped her head and sighed, "Duty calls."

"He wants Bran to come too."

"Bran?" Jaehaera frowned, lifting her head, "Are you sure?" Theon nodded. "But's he's so young."

"He has to know eventually."

"You were older when you saw your first execution."

"Aye," Robb replied, "But they don't happen that often."

He left Jaehaera to go fetch the horses with Theon, Jon following after them leaving Jaehaera alone in the square with Rickon. Maester Luwin took him inside and Jaehaera waited until her father and brothers had left the walls before following, returning to the warmth of the keep.

Rickon burst in on her several hours later, out of breath and with an excited look on his face "Hera you have to come quickly, Father's brought us something!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her down to the square where she found the rest of her siblings.

"Are those…?"

"Direwolves." Her father finished for her, "Enough for each of you." He handed a grey and white one to Sansa, "You will hold responsibility for them yourselves." Ned's tone was stern, "Feed them, train them and if they die so be it."

Bran was already holding one and went inside, leaving the others to choose. Rickon was looking up at Jaehaera eagerly and she smiled at him, gesturing for him to go ahead and take the other one from their father, Jon handing one to Arya and that left the two eldest. "Here." Robb carefully handed her a ball of fur, a deep black color, darker than night with eyes like diamonds.

She cradled him against her chest, feeling him wriggle around and smiled at Robb, "What are direwolves doing beyond the Wall?" she asked, but Robb merely shrugged. "Have you already named yours?"

He nodded, "I'm thinking Grey Wind."

"Poetic." She complimented, looking down at her own pup, "I shall have to put some thought into mine."

A few weeks passed and Jaehaera grew very fond of her direwolf, Morghul. She found the name in one of Winterfell's many books, the bound dragon to her namesake, Jaehaera Targaryen, and thought it was fitting. When her father found out her reasons it troubled him, something Jaehaera didn't understand. He suggested she call it something else but Jaehaera was set on Morghul. He grew somewhat distant from her in the next few days, worrying Jaehaera, making her think she'd done something wrong and nobody seemed to have any explanation for it. "Jaehaera." Her mother caught her the next morning, Morghul at her side, now almost as tall as a foal. "Take this to your father." Catelyn instructed and passed her a note.

Jaehaera nodded and took the note, quickly returning the book and searching for her father, leaving the Keep and eventually finding him in the godswood sitting beneath the weirwood tree. Jaehaera watched him a moment, running a cloth down the blade of his greatsword, Ice, the heirloom of the Stark family. "What is it, Jaehaera?" her father asked, startling her, and she stepped closer, holding out the note.

"A raven for you, Father." She informed him.

"Read it to me." Ned instructed, not taking his eyes from the blade.

Jaehaera broke the seal and unraveled the scroll, "It's from King's Landing," she told him, her face falling when she read the next words, "The Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, is dead."

Ned paused, finally looking up from Ice and clenched his jaw, "His death does not come lightly." He said, his tone sad and Jaehaera felt sorry for her father.

They all knew the stories. During Robert's Rebellion, the three had fought beside each other against the Mad King, Jon Arryn was like a father to Ned and Robert. Jaehaera glanced back down at the letter, frowning as she read further on, "The King is coming." She murmured as Ned returned the sword to the wolf's pelt, holding it in his hand as he stood. Jaehaera handed him the letter when he held his hand out, his expression as unreadable as always, "Father, what does that mean?"

"You're a smart girl, what do you think it means?"

Her frown deepened, "He wants you to take Jon Arryn's place."

Ned passed her, not saying anything, and left her alone in the godswood, most likely to inform the household of the King's imminent arrival. Jaehaera didn't know how she felt by the news. If Robert really did want to make her father the Hand, it would mean he would have to leave Winterfell, leave his family. She didn't want him to leave. Jon noticed the upset frown creasing her forehead when she left the godswood, walking up to her looking worried. "Hera, are you alright?" he queried, a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." She replied, although she wasn't quite sure. "The King is coming to Winterfell."

"King Robert?" Jon seemed shocked.

"Is there another King?" Jaehaera smirked, receiving an irritated frown from him but she couldn't help herself, she needed something to lighten the mood.

"I don't know why you're so chipper, you don't know the rumors going round."

Her smirk was replaced with a frown, "What rumors?"

This time it was Jon's turn to look smug, "They say it's time the Baratheons and Starks finally joined their houses." He started to walk back to the blacksmith, "Through marriage."

Jaehaera stopped in her tracks. Jon obviously didn't take the rumors seriously, or he wouldn't be joking about such a thing, but it made Jaehaera uneasy. She knew many women married young, doing so at the behest of their fathers, but it had been the last thing on Jaehaera's mind ever since she was a child. Her father had never encouraged her to be much of a lady, leaving her to do as she wished, at least she wasn't under as much pressure as Sansa or Arya, but for some reason that fact unsettled her more. Perhaps he did so knowing what lay in her future. Perhaps he gave her such freedom because he knew she'd spend her adult life sitting beside the Iron Throne, treated as nothing more than a way of continuing the royal lineage. Jaehaera decided it was best to keep these thoughts to herself. Her father was dealing with enough right now, he didn't need Jaehaera troubling him with such nonsense. At least, she hoped it was nonsense.

Jaehaera noticed Summer, Bran's direwolf, sitting beside a wall on her way back into the Keep, staring up at something and she glanced up, seeing Bran once again climbing the walls. She grinned and continued into the Keep, Bran had always been a great climber, not that their mother approved, and she knew how much he loved it. Jaehaera sat with Sansa in her sisters rooms as she worked on her rose, chatting all the while. Jaehaera heard snippets of it, paying more attention to the flames in the fireplace than her sister, knowing she was excited by the royal families visit. If anyone was fit to be a queen it was Sansa. She was a lady, much more so than Jaehaera, but she wasn't the eldest. What lady knew how to fire a bow and wield a sword? She knew none but the sisters of Aegon the Conqueror, Rhaenys and Visenya. "Hera." Sansa was staring at her now, a little annoyed her older sister wasn't listening and Jaehaera sat up in her chair.

"What is it?"

"I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry, little sister, ask again."

"Do you think Father will let me marry Joffrey?"

"If you asked nicely." Jaehaera muttered under her breath, so Sansa wouldn't hear.

"I really hope so."

"You want to marry the Prince?" Jaehaera queried.

"Yes." Sansa insisted, "Have you not been listening to anything I said?"

The truth was she hadn't, but she didn't want to upset the girl, "You wish to leave Winterfell? Leave your home?"

"Have you not heard the stories of King's Landing? The warmth, the clothes, the ladies, it all sounds so wonderful."

Jaehaera placed her head on her hand, staring into the fire again, "The last time a Stark travelled south they were burned alive."

"Hera." Sansa whined, she hated those sorts of things, they made her upset and Jaehaera had no idea why she said it.

She apologized again and smiled at Sansa, "You're right, it does sound wonderful."

Sansa's expression dropped slightly, "You don't want to go?"

She looked deeply into the girls eyes, "Winterfell is my home, my family is here so why would I want to leave it?"

Sansa dropped Jaehaera's gaze, picking at the rose embroidered on her white cloth, "Because you'd be the queen."

"Cersei Lannister is the queen." Jaehaera reminded her.

"Not when King Robert dies, then Prince Joffrey will be king."

"Not for years to come."

"You'd be a princess though."

"Why are we talking about me when you're the one who wants the royal title?" Jaehaera smiled.

"Because I'm not stupid." Sansa huffed, her hands falling in her lap in frustration, "You're the eldest Stark, if anyone is going to marry the prince it's you."

Jaehaera's smile disappeared and she looked at Sansa again, thoroughly this time. She'd clearly heard the rumors going round and it upset her, Jaehaera had never met someone so eager to get away from here. Jaehaera got up from her chair and kneeled before Sansa, placing the embroidery aside and taking her sisters hands, looking up into her face. "Who is to say what happens." She told her softly, "All I know is that you would make a wonderful queen someday."

Sansa lifted her eyes, "Do you think so?"

"You're my little sister, of course I do." She stood up straight, kissing the top of her ginger head and Sansa wrapped her arms around Jaehaera, "I love you."

"I love you too, Hera."

Robb found her later that day, once the sun had set, with her cloak around her shoulders to fend off the night chill. She wandered into the godswood, instinctively pulling the cloak tighter around her shoulders, the fur tickling her cheeks. The weirwood tree was the same as always, trickles of red falling from blank eyes. In truth it had always freaked her out. Nevertheless she knelt before it and shut her eyes, praying. What for she had no idea, but the Old Gods would. They always knew. "You felt it too?"

Jaehaera opened her eyes and turned her head, seeing Robb approaching through the dark, his voice breaking the silence. "Felt what?" she asked, standing up.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"Because the King is coming?"

"Maybe." Robb frowned, "Why would he come now?"

"King Robert needs a new Hand."

"Then why travel all the way here? Why not summon Father to King's Landing?"

"I don't know the King's mind, Robb." Jaehaera sighed, taking his hand.

"But you do know your own." He squeezed her hand, "What do you think of all this?"

"I think Father would make a wise choice for Hand." Robb raised an eyebrow waiting for the rest. "But I do not want him to leave Winterfell."

"He should stay here, with his family."

"He can't refuse the King, Robb, you know that."

"If they are as good a friends as we're led to believe he can." Robb squeezed her hand again before letting go, "And he should."

"Jaehaera." She looked over Robb's shoulder and found Theon standing in the archway of the wood, "Lord Stark wants to see you in the hall."

Jaehaera smiled at Robb and stepped around him, the two walking together from the godswood, Robb leaving her once they stepped inside the Keep. Theon disappeared as Jaehaera stepped into the hall, finding Ned already there, Sansa sitting on one of the benches in front of the fire. The royal family would be arriving tomorrow, several preparations had been made, large amounts of food being made in the kitchens, the boys getting a shave from Tommy the barber and Jaehaera had a new dress for the banquet. "Is something the matter?" she asked, announcing her arrival.

"Jaehaera." Ned smiled fleetingly, "Sit down." She took a seat beside Sansa, the two of them looking at their father curiously, wondering what this was about. "A union between the Starks and the Baratheons has been in question for a long time." He started, "You know your aunt Lyanna was engaged to Robert before she died." Jaehaera frowned, holding her breath, she knew where this was going. "I doubt Robert will want to relinquish the idea of a match."

"Joffrey and Jaehaera." Sansa interrupted, "I'm right aren't I?"

Jaehaera lowered her eyes, but not before she saw something in her father's, something that made her doubt Sansa was right, only to have him confirm it. "Robert will seek to marry Joffrey and Jaehaera but I won't let that happen." Ned told them, and Sansa's eyes lit up.

"What?" Jaehaera blurted, she couldn't help herself she was completely confused.

"If Robert intends on pursuing the marriage it will be between Joffrey and Sansa." Ned further explained, "This is my one condition."

"But why?" Jaehaera demanded, "I'm your eldest daughter, Joffrey is the eldest son."

"Do not question my will, Jaehaera." Ned's tone was serious, he didn't want her questioning him, "Now go on, go to bed."

Sansa jumped up from her seat and dashed from the hall, blatantly ecstatic with the news, most likely counting the second until morning comes and she gets to greet Joffrey as his future betrothed. Jaehaera was less enthusiastic. She hadn't wanted to marry the prince, that much was clear, but she still understood why she would have to. This just left her with more questions. The fact she couldn't answer any of them frustrated her even more. Jaehaera heard the patter of rain against the stone as she walked up the stairs to her room, shutting the door gently behind her, feeling the cold wind drift into her room from the window, the shutters open from when she left them that morning. Jaehaera kicked off her boots and released her hair from the braid it was in, reaching out to close the shutters and accidentally knocking a book out the window. She breathed out irritably, annoyed for having to fetch it but she didn't want the book to get ruined in the rain. Jaehaera snatched a cloak from the back of a chair and wrapped it round her shoulders, stepping out her room in bare feet and skipping down the steps, finding her way outside and following the walls round until she came to the bit beneath her window, finding the book spread open on the ground, the rain already starting to soak into the cover. It had gotten heavier since earlier, her hair already felt drenched through. Jaehaera frowned, if her hair was so wet why wasn't her cloak? The material only felt slightly damp compared to her hair and it confused her. "Who's there?" someone called out from the darkness, nearly scaring her to death.

"Robb." She gasped, "Do not scare me like that."

"Jaehaera." Robb sounded alarmed as he approached her through the darkness, "What are you doing out here?" he grabbed her and started pulling her back towards the Keep, "You'll be soaked through."

"I dropped a book." She told him, his grip tightening on her, "It's just a little rain." She pulled herself from his grip, rubbing her arm where his hand was and saw slight panic in his eyes.

"You need to get inside." Robb ordered, staring at her hair and it worried her.

She wiped at her face, thinking there was something there, and her fingers came away dark. She didn't know what it was, but she ran her hand through her hair, believing the wetness to be the rain, but her entire hand came away black when she looked at it, fear blossoming inside her. "Robb?" she whispered, "What is this?" the fear grew in her as his eyes widened.

"Come inside." He urged and she let him pull her back into the Keep where it was dry, a fire still burning in the main hall where he led her.

"What is it?" Jaehaera demanded, shrugging off her cloak, the black substance staining her shirt. "Robb, what is this?"

"Let me fetch Father." He insisted, turning away but she grabbed his arm.

"No, tell me what's going on."

"Father can…"

"What is happening?" she interrupted, her voice rising, the fear driving through her.

"It's alright, Robb." They both looked up and saw Ned walking into the hall, a grave look on his face.

"You know something, you know what this is?" she held up her hand and her father stepped forward, taking it and running a cloth over it, wiping away the black substance.

"I've tried to keep the truth from you for eighteen years." Was all he said to her, avoiding eye contact.

"Would you just explain what this is?" Jaehaera cried, she was beginning to feel panicked and afraid, you could hear it in her voice and Ned sat her down by one of the tables.

"I think you should tell her." Robb suggested, crossing his arms and Ned looked up at him, still refusing to look at Jaehaera.

"Tell me what?" she insisted, feeling tears form in her eyes.

Ned took out the cloth again, wrapping it round some of her hair and pulling on it, drawing away some of the black substance and leaving the strands a pure silver color, revealing what lay hidden beneath. "Let me tell you a story." Jaehaera stared at her hair as he spoke, her breathing shallow, realization beginning to seep through her. "Many years ago, Robert Baratheon lay siege to the capital, the Sack of King's Landing. It brought about the end of the Targaryen rule, the death of the Mad King and his offspring. All except three. Two we knew had escaped to Dragonstone, Queen Rhaella had died giving birth to the younger. The last was just a babe, kept secret in the Red Keep by her father, only known to a few. None of them survived the rebellion. At least, that's what we wanted Robert to believe. The two surviving Targaryen's were spirited away to Essos, out of our reach but this young child was not." Ned paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "The man who found this baby, an innocent child, could not bring himself to end her life, no matter the orders he was given, the danger he put himself in."

"No." Jaehaera breathed, "It's not possible."

"He took the child North, to his home, to raise as one of his own." Ned finally lifted his eyes to look at his eldest daughter, "To raise as Jaehaera Stark."

"No." Jaehaera cried, a tear falling, "You betrayed your king."

"I knew I could protect you here, as my daughter."

"You kept me alive, lying to me all those years, someone who could challenge his rule?"

"I told Robert the girl was dead."

Jaehaera shook her head, standing up and turning away from the two, "You lied to me."

"To protect you."

"And who would protect me if he found out who I really was?" She swiveled around to look him in the eye, "You?" she shook her head again, "He'd have you beheaded for treason, all of you."

"But you're not in danger, Robert won't find out, you are a Stark."

"I was, for eighteen years I lived a Stark but you just told me who I really am." She took a breath, the reality of it setting in, "A Targaryen."

"No." Robb stepped forward, "You are my sister."

"No, I'm not." She muttered, stepping back, "It's all just a lie." Jaehaera had no idea how she was supposed to comprehend all of this, how she was supposed to handle it. To be told one thing your entire life and then find out it was just a lie, it confused Jaehaera, she couldn't understand it. She'd always been a Stark, that was all she knew. The North, her siblings, the direwolves, she was a Stark. Jaehaera caught her reflection in the metal of a plate, already set up for tomorrow's banquet, and saw the differences now. Her golden eyes stood out. Bright compared to the dull hues of her siblings, her hair never naturally fitting, too dark compared to her family. Now she knew the truth she understood her fascination with the Targaryens, understood all the strange looks Maester Luwin gave her, all the times she felt left out were because her Stark identity was just a lie. She wasn't a Stark, she'd never been a Stark. Jaehaera couldn't accept the truth however. Accepting the truth would mean she'd grown up living a lie. "How could you do this to me?" she muttered, starting to feel her agony turn to angry.

"We were trying to protect you."

"By forcing me to live a lie?" she glared at them, "When were you going to tell me? If I hadn't stumbled into the rain tonight were you just going to carry on as if I were really your daughter?"

Ned couldn't find the words to prove her wrong, "It's more complicated than that." Was all he said and Jaehaera couldn't believe it.

She couldn't believe any of this. "Who is my family?" she asked, deadly serious, "My real family?"

"Your father was Aerys, the Mad King, and your mother was Rhaella." Ned told her, "Your brother Rhaegar and his wife, your sister by law, Elia Martell, their children Aegon and Rhaenys."

"My niece and nephew." Jaehaera breathed, the stories of their deaths suddenly flooding her mind.

"Your other brother and your sister, Viserys and Daenerys are both alive, somewhere in Essos."

"Jaehaera, none of that matters." Robb stepped closer to her, "We've always been your family, we love you."

She shook her head, "Stop." She told him, "Just stop it, don't come any closer."

"Jaehaera."

"Stop!" she cried, feeling another tear drop, "I need some time." Jaehaera turned around, stumbling out of the hall and through the corridors, her feet taking her outside and into the rain, the water washing away the black and it reminded her again of the lie she was living, revealing the silver hair beneath. It swept through her like a plague, bringing up memories from the past, proving to her more and more of the truth. She could see it throughout her entire life, the signs she wasn't really a Stark, the signs of her true blood. The ease of which she learned Valyrian, the light colors of her eyebrows, her golden eyes and light body. Even her fascination with the Targaryens. She knew all about them, their ancestry, their origins, their culture it now became difficult to deny her true identity. Jaehaera soon found herself in the godswood, the tree's face staring back at her accusingly, as if she didn't belong here. It was right. Jaehaera didn't belong here, she wasn't a Stark. The thought struck her like a rock, creating a hole in her mind, in her heart, making it even more difficult to comprehend the truth and she let tears fall freely. She felt fear and panic settle inside her, mixing with anger and confusion. She struggled with the truth, agonized over it. She wanted to refuse it, to cast it out and wished she'd never fetched the book of prophecies she'd knocked from her window. She felt her legs give out beneath her, dropping her into the grass and she clutched her legs close to her chest, a crack forcing its way into her heart. She couldn't handle the multitude of emotions battling inside her, her two identities ripping her mind apart as it tried to accept the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Her direwolf found her like that the next morning, howling as the first lights of the morning danced across the sky. Robb heard it clearly, he'd been searching for her in the darkness all night, his cloak wet through from the rain and he dashed towards the howl. Robb ran across the godswood, spotting her immediately and crouched down to lift her into his arms, her eyes shut. She'd been out there for hours, Robb and his father searching high and low for her as Catelyn searched inside. "Where did you find her?" Catelyn asked as Robb appeared in the square, all of them ushering him to her rooms.

He placed her gently down on the bed, Catelyn pulling up the blankets to cover her as Ned started a fire in the mantel. "She was unconscious in the godswood." Robb explained, "Morghul found her." The direwolf plodded into the room and leaped onto Jaehaera's bed, lying down beside her and planting his head on her lap.

Maester Luwin touched his hand to her head, "Will she be alright?" Catelyn worried.

Luwin waited a moment before replying, feeling for her heart. "She should be fine." He answered, "The shock of learning the truth was too much for her to handle. Leave her to rest and she'll be awake in a few hours."

Luwin stepped away from her bedside and left them in the room. Catelyn held Jaehaera's hand and Robb stood at the foot of her bed, Ned lingering not far behind. "Come now," he called, "You heard the maester."

Ned stepped up and drew his wife away from Jaehaera, holding her as the two left Robb alone in the room with her, Grey Wind at his heels. He pulled a chair up to her bedside and sat down, watching her softly and Grey Wind lay on the floor by his feet. The pair wouldn't be going anywhere for the rest of the night. Robb hated seeing Jaehaera so distraught, watching her go through that had been excruciating. He'd grown up knowing full well who she was, Ned had never tried to keep that from him as he was already born when she came to Winterfell. Robb was forced to lie to her for eighteen years, not just about who she was but about how he felt. Jaehaera had become such a strong woman, skilled and intelligent, he admired and respected her, it was no wonder he'd fallen in love with her. Robb was certain his father knew of his feelings, he could not hide anything from Ned Stark, but he'd had to keep them buried deep down for her sake. So having to watch the truth hurt her so much had torn at his heart, making him wish he could bear this burden for her.

Robb stayed with her all night. He sat at her bedside, watching her sleep, oblivious to the time ticking by until there came a knock on her door. Robb stirred in his seat, sitting up straight as Ned slowly opened the door, stepping into the room with his eyes on his daughter. "You should get some rest." He told Robb, "The King will be arriving soon."

"What about Jaehaera?" he replied, "She shouldn't be alone."

"I'll stay with her." Ned assured him.

Robb got up from his seat, relinquishing it to Ned and left them alone. Not long after Jaehaera's eyes drifted open, the morning light streaming in through the shutters and Ned smiled at her. "You're awake." He muttered.

"Father?" she frowned, scratching Morghul on the head when he lifted it, sniffing her hand gently.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Jaehaera's frown grew as it came back to her, the revelation of the previous evening. "Yes." She answered.

"I suppose you have questions."

Jaehaera looked down, stroking Morghul, she didn't know what to say to him. Jaehaera had so many questions, so many things she needed explaining but she didn't know where to start. "My real family are dead." She murmured, "Or too far away to know I am alive." She looked up at him, "How could you raise me full well knowing you had a hand in their destruction?"

Ned frowned, this had been something he'd struggled with for so long. Robert Baratheon, his best friend, had murdered Jaehaera's oldest brother Rhaegar. "The Mad King needed to be stopped." Was all he said, "He was burning people alive."

"The Mad King." Jaehaera repeated, "You mean my father."

"From what we knew, Rhaegar was more of a father to you than Aerys."

"And King Robert murdered him." Jaehaera swallowed, "The man coming here today murdered my brother, would murder me if he knew the truth."

"He won't." Ned assured her, taking her hand, "We will protect you."

"And who will protect you if he does figure it out?" Jaehaera stared into his eyes, "You think your friendship will stop him from executing you for treason? You've been harboring a Targaryen for eighteen years, a threat to his rule."

"Don't go there, Jaehaera." Ned warned her, "Robert will never know the truth."

She took her hand from his grip, "You believed the same about me, but look where we are?" she looked away from him, "Now I know the truth."

Ned knew he was doing more harm than good. He stood up, disappointed in himself for believing he could keep the truth from her, for lying to her, and left her alone in her rooms. Jaehaera had a choice to make. She could join the Starks in welcoming King Robert or she could choose another path, choose to hide herself away, to truly become the Targaryen she was and wait out this royal visit. Ned wasn't sure which choice she would make. Either way, he knew this wasn't going to be easy for them.

Eddard stepped out into the courtyard several hours later, his face a mix of emotion, "Has anyone seen my daughter?" he asked. He'd gone to check on Jaehaera after their talk but found her gone, she wasn't in the Keep, he didn't know where she was.

Catelyn touched his arm gently, "It isn't your fault." She comforted him but it did nothing to lessen the frown creasing his forehead as Robb walked up to him.

"The guards saw her ride out early." He told his father, "But she has not returned."

"Where's Arya?" Sansa suddenly called, looking about, wondering why her sister wasn't there when she noticed Jaehaera's absence too.

The two absent sisters appeared then, Jaehaera riding into the square with Arya sitting in front of her in the saddle, a helmet atop her head and the elder Stark dismounted, lifting Arya off the horse and taking the helmet. They both found their place in the line and Jaehaera nodded at Ned, her hair as dark as it was the night before, and he couldn't help but feel relieved. Jaehaera still didn't know how to handle learning the truth, she felt angry for being lied to but also couldn't betray the love she felt for this family. She would not put them in danger. The King's men began to ride into the square, their armor shining brilliantly in the dull grey light of the North and Jaehaera clenched her jaw. The Prince followed them and Sansa smiled at him but he had eyes only for Jaehaera. A carriage rolled in after him, veering to the side to make way for the King who looked as grim as the clouds in the sky. Everyone bent their knee as Robert dismounted, striding up to Ned and gesturing for him to rise. They all straightened up and Robert glared at Ned, "Your Grace." Ned greeted, his tone empty.

"You've got fat." King Robert said, scowling at Ned and there was a pause before both men laughed, embracing each other and Robert kissed Catelyn on the cheek before returning to his old friend, "Nine years, why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, your Grace." Ned answered, still grinning.

Jaehaera looked to the carriage as the Queen stepped out, her golden hair long and wavy, flowing down her back and she walked up to her husband as he made his way down the line of Stark children. "Who have we here?" he lifted his head, "You must be Robb." Robert shook his hand and nodded at the heir to Winterfell, stepping aside and looking Jaehaera up and down. "And you Jaehaera," he kissed her cheek and it took everything she had not to shy away, "You're as beautiful as your mother."

Robb took her hand under their cloaks, squeezing it and she released the breath she was holding as Robert moved along, the touch calming her and she relaxed slightly, not realizing how tense she was. Robert called on Ned and the two men headed down into the crypt, Catelyn escorting Cersei and her children into the Keep, Sansa sweeping Joffrey up before he could get close to Jaehaera, leaving her alone in the square with Robb. He stepped in front of her and took her other hand, "That didn't go so badly." He said, looking into her face.

Jaehaera wasn't in the mood for his terrible jokes. Instead she noticed a certain blond watching them, a smirk in his eye. She assured Robb she was alright and he left her, following the royals inside and the Kingslayer finally stepped up to her. "Will you not join your sister inside, Ser Jaime?" she queried, turning to look at him and her sharp gaze took him by surprise, he remembered the last time he'd seen golden eyes like that but knew it wasn't possible.

"Could you direct me to the nearest brothel?" he asked instead, frowning at the young woman, "I've been tasked with finding my wayward younger brother." Jaehaera was surprised by his request and frowned at him. "No, I didn't think so."

He glanced at those golden eyes for another moment before turning his back, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "Follow me, Ser Jaime." Jaehaera called, "I am sure between the two of us we can find your…" Jaehaera paused as she thought of the right word, "_Promiscuous _little brother."

She led the Kingslayer away from the Keep, leading him through streets she'd known her entire life until she found the right building, gesturing to it. "Now why does a good lady such as yourself know where the whorehouse is?" Jaime Lannister queried, genuinely curious.

Jaehaera merely smiled at him, "I'll leave you to answer that yourself, Ser Jaime." She left him alone then and walked back the way they came, watching as Robert strode out from the crypt with Ned at his side.

Robert continued into the Keep but Ned lingered outside, glancing at Jaehaera and she knew exactly what they'd discussed down there. "He wants me to marry Joffrey." She said as Ned approached, "And you do not want me to."

"Because of who you are." He whispered, drawing her aside, "You know now why I made this decision."

"Did you tell him?"

"He was not pleased, he was expecting a match between you and Joffrey, not Sansa."

"And you still refused?"

"Robert will respect my wishes."

"Was he angry?" Ned didn't answer her, but that's all she needed to know Robert didn't take it lightly, "Of course he was, a King always gets his way."

"Jaehaera, I'm trying to protect you."

"Do not expect me to take the blame for your decision." She felt her anger rise inside her, "I will not take the brunt of his anger."

"I know you're angry."

"Angry doesn't begin to cover it at the moment." She told him, "I've only had one night to process this, a lifetime of lying, an entirely new identity, new dangers and secrets, how can you expect me to handle all of this?"

"I can't, but you only have to until Robert leaves."

"And you go with him." Jaehaera realized her voice was slowly rising. She frowned and turned away from him, walking into the Keep before she said something she would regret.

She dashed into her rooms and shut the door behind her, leaning against it, her eyes shutting so she could concentrate on calming her anger. This was not going to be easy for her.

That night the hall filled with the sound of laughter and merriment, the King's men drinking but none more so than the King himself. He sat on one of the benches, a tankard in one hand and a rather busty northern lass in the other, the drunkest out of all of them and Jaehaera could hardly watch. She had no idea how the Queen could sit there and stare at him, her hair pinned up, her dress beautiful and a blank expression on her face as she stared at Robert and conversed with Catelyn at the same time. "Where's Jon?" Jaehaera queried, she hadn't seen him here all night and turned to Robb who merely took a gulp from his own tankard. "Ah, I see."

"Why?" Robb replied, putting the ale down.

"The King's reception is no place for a bastard."

"It was Mother's decision."

"Yet I'm here." She quipped, "At least Jon's half Stark."

"Enough, Jaehaera."

"She hates him."

"Hera."

She looked away, watching Robert take the crown from his head and place it on the woman, her cheeks red with laughter. "He didn't have a choice." Robb reminded her, "You know that."

"Everyone has a choice." She replied.

"So you'd rather he left you to die?"

"Saving my life doesn't justify the years of lying." She smiled when the Queen's eyes drifted over her.

"What would you have done?" Robb snapped, "If it were your choice."

"I would've let her grow up knowing who she really was." Jaehaera stared into his eyes, deadly serious, "Lying to me about my true identity was cruel."

"Cruel?" Robb blurted, not believing what he was hearing, "You grew up happy, without a care in the world, you think that was cruel? Instead of mourning a family you never knew?"

Tears stung in her eyes and Robb realized what he'd said, not thinking before he said it. His hand dropped over hers but she pulled away, "I might have known them, if Eddard Stark wasn't so honorable." She snapped. "If I'd have known who I really was, I would've had the chance to mourn them, to grow and accept a new family here and yet now I'm having to deal with a family of liars when my true blood is out there somewhere, suffering god knows what." She stood up, "I may have grown up happy, but I didn't deserve to." Jaehaera turned away.

"Where are you going?" Robb called.

"I need some air." She told him, pushing past the drunkards and the many merry men surrounding them, finding her way out into the square where the night had grown dark and the air had a chill to it.

"Jaehaera?" she opened her eyes and saw Jon alone at the forge, at least she thought he was alone.

The Imp stood close by, leaning against a post, a wine skin between his hands. "Lady Jaehaera." He greeted, "What an unexpected surprise."

"I do apologize." She replied, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Tyrion Lannister grinned at Jaehaera, "Not at all my Lady." He glanced at Jon, "Snow and I were merely talking." He nodded at the bastard, "Remember what I said, it might come in handy one day." The dwarf bowed his head at Jaehaera and strode inside the Keep, leaving the two alone outside in the square.

"Curious fellow, isn't he?" she chatted absent mindedly, forgetting for a moment why she was out in the cold.

"Curious isn't the word I'd use." Jon replied, fiddling with something.

She sat beside him, watching his fingers work on a sword, sleek and nimble, made for someone smaller than both of them. "Do you know anything about your real mother?" she asked out of the blue and Jon stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"No, why are you asking?" Jaehaera didn't have an answer for that. She thought of her mother, only knowing her name from books. Rhaella Targaryen. She died giving birth to Daenerys Targaryen during one of the worst storms Westeros had seen. "Shouldn't you be inside?" Jon asked, changing the subject.

"It got a bit too…" Jaehaera recalled her argument with Robb, "Heated."

Jon chuckled, "They all drunk and laughing too loud?"

"Something like that."

"Are you alright, Hera?" he asked genuinely, she could hear the concern in his voice.

She looked up at him and flashed a smile, "Things have changed, that's all."

"I know." Jon began fiddling with the sword again, "Our family is about to be split in two." Jaehaera frowned. "What with Father taking Sansa and Arya with him to King's Landing and me leaving for the Wall."

"What?" she interrupted, staring at him, she hadn't known, "When were you going to tell me?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

He shrugged, "The morning I left?"

Jaehaera stood up, "You're not seriously leaving?"

"There's no place for me here, I'm a bastard I belong at the Wall."

"You can't leave me, especially not now." She realized he had no idea what she meant but Jaehaera was upset nonetheless, Jon was an outsider. Just like her.

"You'll be fine." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me."

She shook her head, taking his hand in hers, "Please." She begged, "Don't leave."

"Jaehaera." She turned her head, dropping Jon's hand and saw Robb had appeared in the entrance to the Keep, Arya with him, "What are you doing?"

"Did you know Jon was leaving?" she questioned, stepping towards him and Robb lowered his eyes, the only answer she needed, "Just one more secret you've kept from me." She muttered as she shoved her way past him.

Arya followed after her and Jaehaera made sure she went to bed, helping her out of her dress and into a night gown, "What did you mean another secret?" she asked innocently, forcing Jaehaera to lie to her.

"Nothing." She answered, perching on the edge of her bed as Arya got comfortable.

The little girl huffed and Nymerria jumped up on the covers, "Everybody treats me like a child, everyone except you." She whined, "I wish you were coming with us to the capital."

"Don't say that, just think of it as an adventure." Jaehaera told her, tucking her in gently.

"It won't be much of an adventure without you."

Jaehaera smiled, "At least you'll have Father, and Sansa."

"Sansa's boring, she's a proper lady and I hate her."

"You should be a lady as well, don't forget."

"That's not me, you know that else why did you teach me how to use a bow?"

"You are a lady of House Stark." Jaehaera reminded her, "But that doesn't also mean you can't learn how to protect yourself."

Arya grinned, "Sansa is a better person for Joffrey, he wouldn't stand a chance with you."

"Now that is the smartest thing you've said all night." Jaehaera grinned back and it made Arya giggle. "Time to sleep, little one."

Jaehaera stood up and took the candle from her bedside, shutting the door quietly behind her. She was going to miss Arya, the little one always knew how to lift her spirits without even knowing what she was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the men left for a hunt, leaving the women alone in the Keep and Jaehaera was irritated she wasn't allowed to go with them. "A hunt is no place for a woman." Robert had remarked, earning a scathing look from Jaehaera, and Ned had merely insisted she stay here.

In her frustration Jaehaera had filled a quiver with arrows, attaching the belt around her waist and pulling on a glove, firing arrow after arrow at the target. Arya watched in awe as her sister hit the center each time, wishing she could be as good. "And where are you going?" she called as she saw Bran trying to sneak from the Keep, Summer scuttling along behind him.

He huffed as he was caught, walking over to Jaehaera, "I want to go climbing." He answered, "I haven't been able to since the King arrived."

Jaehaera shook her head, "Mother's right you know." She chided, "It's dangerous."

"Have I ever fallen?" he reasoned, "Please, Hera."

She smirked mischievously and gestured with her head for him to run along, earning her a hug and a grin as he ran off, "But if Mother asks I won't hesitate to tell her!" she shouted after him, shaking her head and pulling another arrow out her quiver.

"Can you hit a moving target?" Rickon suddenly appeared beside her and it shocked Jaehaera, throwing off her aim so she hit the edge of the target.

She nudged him playfully, making him giggle, "Why don't you throw something and find out?" she mused, watching as he ran about trying to find something, eventually coming back with a piece of chopped wood. "Go on." She told him, "Throw it as high as you can."

He jumped up on a box and bent his knees, throwing the log with all his might and Jaehaera drew an arrow, releasing it almost as soon as she drew back the bowstring, hitting the wood dead center and watching it veer off to the side, almost hitting one of the Stark men. "Watch it." He warned and Jaehaera bowed her head.

"I do apologize, sir." She replied, "We'll be more careful." Rickon could hardly contain the laughter at what happened and Jaehaera nudged him again, "You little rascal."

A howl pierced the air from the direction Bran ran off in and soon enough Morghul was chasing after it, a growl in his jaw, and Jaehaera's smile vanished. She hastily followed her direwolf through an archway, coming up on the old tower and finding Summer worriedly licking Bran's face. He was sprawled out on the ground beside the tower, his eyes shut and Jaehaera dropped down beside him, swiping the hair from his face. "Bran." She blurted, "Bran, wake up." She tapped his cheek with her hand but received no reaction, "Rickon, find Maester Luwin, get help." She instructed and Rickon quickly dashed back the way they came, Shaggy Dog quick on his heels. Jaehaera held out her bow and Morghul clenched his jaw around it, allowing her to wrap her arms around Bran's body, lifting him up so she could carry him into the Keep.

"Is he going to be alright?" Arya worried, following helplessly after her sister.

"Go and find Mother." She told her, "Now."

Arya nodded, reluctantly leaving them as Jaehaera carried Bran into his room, laying him on the bed when Maester Luwin rushed in after her. "What happened?" he asked, touching Bran's forehead.

Jaehaera just shook her head, "I found him at the bottom of the old tower, just lying there."

"He must've fallen." Luwin surmised, "It's the only explanation."

"But Bran never falls." She argued, holding her little brothers hand.

"Help me lift him." Luwin said, placing his hands on Bran's chest and Jaehaera did the same, lifting Bran up so the maester could check his back. "There is a break in his spine, only a fall could cause such a thing."

They gently laid him back down and Jaehaera pulled the covers up over him, watching as Luwin produced a vile from his supplies. "Milk of the Poppy?" Jaehaera frowned, "You think he's in pain?"

"I cannot tell you what he is feeling, but I would rather be certain the boy feels nothing than guess." Luwin unwrapped the bindings and placed the vile against Bran's lips, pouring a few drops into his mouth before drawing it away. "He will sleep for now."

"When will he wake up?"

Luwin merely looked at her, saying nothing and suddenly the door burst open, Catelyn rushing in and Jaehaera moved aside so she could take Bran's side. "What happened?" she cried, "What happened to my son?" Jaehaera saw tears in her eyes.

She held her hand out to little Rickon, averting his gaze and ushered him out the room, Arya as well. Jaehaera didn't want them to see Catelyn so distraught, she didn't want them to see Bran like this either. Luwin's glance was enough to tell Jaehaera that Bran might never wake, that the fall was enough to take his short life from him and she didn't want the two youngest to know that. "I want to stay with Bran." Rickon objected as Jaehaera began to shut the door.

"Bran needs rest." She told Rickon, "It's best we leave him be."

"But Mother is with him." The little boy argued.

"Would you not want Mother at your side when you were sick?"

Rickon glanced at the door one last time before nodding, following Arya back down the corridor and Jaehaera noticed Jon lingering nearby. "What happened?" the bastard asked.

"Bran fell."

"Bran never falls."

"Well this time he did." Jaehaera snapped, although she didn't mean to. "Where is the Queen, and her brothers?"

Jon frowned at her, shaking his head, "Why is that important right now?"

"Because we are their hosts, we must appear capable no matter what."

"Capable?" he repeated, slightly disgusted by Jaehaera's seemingly lack of feeling, "Our brother is unconscious and you care more about our guests?"

"Of course not." She snapped again, scowling at him, "I had to carry him inside." Jon looked away, ashamed of himself for thinking that. "You really think I'm not worried? That I'm not scared Bran won't live through until morning?"

"Hera, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

She took a deep breath, "I know, but since Father is still out hunting with Robb it falls on me to oversee the care of our guests, our _royal _guests." She walked past him, heading towards her own rooms to change when she stumbled into the very people she asked about. "Your Grace." She greeted, a little surprised, and curtsied.

"Lady Jaehaera." Cersei replied, "What has happened?"

Jaehaera swallowed, "My brother, Bran, was found to have fallen whilst climbing the old tower."

Cersei seemed shocked, but it didn't last long, in fact the Imp seemed more concerned. "Is he alright?" Tyrion inquired, stepping forward.

"Is he alive?" Cersei added, and Jaehaera frowned at her.

"Bran lives, for now."

"A relief." Cersei glanced at the Kingslayer and Jaehaera's frown deepened.

"Is there anything you need?" Tyrion asked her and she looked to him.

"You are kind to ask, Lord Tyrion, but all I ask is that should your Grace require anything you come through me, my mother should be at Bran's side."

"Of course," Cersei agreed, "You are a dutiful daughter."

Jaehaera smiled, knowing full well she wasn't Catelyn's daughter, but for a moment she had been so overwhelmed with worry she had forgotten who she really was, swept away in her concern for Bran. "The Prince was wondering if you would gladly spend some time with him," Jaime inquired, "Perhaps show him your home before you both leave for the capital?"

Jaehaera's breath stopped, they obviously didn't know. "As much as it would please me to do so, I have to inform you I will not be accompanying you to King's Landing." She explained, and Cersei's eyes flickered to Jaehaera's, very unhappy ones.

"I beg your pardon?" The Queen exclaimed, "Are you not planning on marrying my son?"

"No." Jaehaera replied bluntly, earning a smirk from the Imp who seemed impressed by her bold answer, however she quickly regretted it as the Queen's eyes turned angry, "But my father still intends to join the Stark and Baratheon houses." She quickly added, "Sansa is more than willing to oblige."

"Sansa?" Cersei repeated, "The little dove?"

"Yes, your Grace."

"Very well." Cersei turned her back and strode out from the main hall, allowing Jaehaera to release the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"That was a brave thing you did there." Tyrion complimented her, "Not many people willingly stand up to my sister." He grabbed a tankard from the table and left in the other direction, leaving her alone with the Kingslayer.

"He's right, that was impressive." Jaime agreed, "Standing up to the Queen is a dangerous action." He gestured for her to walk with him and she obliged, the two leaving the hall, "Now what made you decide to do such a thing?"

"I am not trying to stand up to her Grace, these are merely my father's wishes."

"And you are happy to comply with Ned Stark's wishes?" Jaime raised an eyebrow, "You do not want to marry the Prince?"

"I am content to do as my father wishes."

"Cersei was right, you are a dutiful daughter indeed."

"It is every daughter's duty to do as her father commands."

"Quite so, and Lord Stark is an honorable man." They stepped out into the square and their eyes fell on Jon, in the forge yet again, "That is except for his bastard son." Jaehaera didn't say anything, how could she? Ned had lied to the entire world about her identity her entire life.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She replied, looking at Jaime instead of Jon.

"I forget, you were only a little child at the time, how could you know?"

"I was born whilst my father fought in King Robert's Rebellion." Now that she considered it, that much was at least true.

"That makes you seventeen years of age."

"Eighteen." She corrected.

"Eighteen, my apologies." Jaehaera noticed Jon had seen them from the forge, watching carefully. "Is that a quiver I see?"

Jaehaera looked down, she had forgotten she still wore it, remembering she'd sent Morghul to her rooms with the bow. "I was practicing when I found my brother."

"Ah, yes, such terrible business." Jaime frowned, "Let us hope the boy lives," he paused, "Or not, considering."

"Considering what?"

"The boy might well wake up a cripple, in that case best he not wakes up at all."

"Excuse me?"

"It would be a mercy."

Jaehaera raised her hand and slapped the Kingslayer across the cheek, not realizing what she was doing until it was done, her anger getting the better of her, "If my brother were to die it would be a tragedy." She exclaimed, "How dare you say such a thing." Jaime touched his cheek, now red from the contact and stared at her incredulously, seeing a fire in her golden eyes, something he hadn't seen in years but he couldn't stop himself from admiring her boldness. "I shouldn't have done that." Jaehaera regretted, "Please, accept my apology."

"No, no, it was my mistake." Jaime insisted, "Some might say I deserved that."

"You deserve much more than that Jaime Lannister." She muttered and began to walk away.

"You have fire in your blood, Lady Jaehaera." Jaime said once she left, only loud enough for him to hear, keeping his eyes on her until she was out of sight.

"Jaehaera." Ned found her in the stables, running a brush down the back of a brown stallion. "The Queen spoke to Robert about what you told her."

"I thought you said Robert knew."

"I did, I did not however inform the Queen."

"Well now she knows."

"Will you start taking this seriously?" Ned exclaimed, "The Queen is angry."

"As well she should be." Jaehaera stopped brushing to turn and look at him, "They wanted Joffrey to marry me, _me_, not Sansa."

"You know exactly why you aren't marrying the Prince."

"And what will they think of us now?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"It would've been easier just to let me marry Joffrey."

"And then what? You marry Joffrey, become his queen and when your children are born how do you explain their silver hair?" Jaehaera looked away, "Joffrey may not have his father's bloodlust but that doesn't mean he'll accept a Targaryen wife."

"If he is smart he would." She muttered, "It would further legitimize his place on the throne."

"That's dangerous talk, Jaehaera."

"You think I don't hear what people say? The Usurper's Bastard they call him, and they call Robert worse."

"You're angry, aren't you?"

"Angry doesn't begin to cover it."

Ned moved so she was looking at him, "It may have been wrong to have done what I did, to lie to you, but an action that came from duty and honor became one of love."

"Love?"

"Catelyn and I love you, we would do anything and though you may not be our child by blood you are by love." He took her hand, "Is that not enough?"

Jaehaera closed her eyes, for a moment she'd forgotten her life here, the siblings she had, the love she cherished. The truth had blinded her with anger, anger at being lied to, but now she saw clearly. She saw the father in front of her, the love in his eyes, and she stepped out from the stable to let him pull her into a tight embrace. "Don't go to King's Landing." She asked, "Not now."

"Oh Jaehaera, you know I don't have a choice." He replied, "If I did, nothing would take me away." He pulled back just enough to look at her face, "I'll always love you, remember that."

Jaehaera nodded, smiling and kissing her father's hand, "Always."


	4. Chapter 4

The morning finally came when it was time to return to the capital. Jaehaera clutched something in her hand as she found Sansa in her room, staring at the grey stone walls emptily. Jaehaera glanced at the material on the table, she'd finally finished the piece she was working on and Jaehaera traced her finger around the swirling pattern, the rose beautifully intricate. "You have such skill with a needle." Jaehaera complimented and Sansa smiled. "Promise me you won't stop?"

"I promise." Sansa replied, "Is it time to go?"

"Yes, but first there's something I want to give you." Jaehaera opened her hand, laying a cloth on the table and gestured for Sansa to open it.

The red head grinned and unwrapped the present, her eyes lighting up in delight. "It's lovely." She exclaimed, "Put it on me."

Sansa turned around as Jaehaera picked up the necklace, lifting it over her head and tying the pendant around her sisters neck. "It's a dragonfly." She said, "For you to remember me by."

"I'll wear it always." Sansa promised, turning around. The two sisters left the room and walked down the corridors together, "Say you'll come visit us in King's Landing."

"I'll be there for the wedding, nothing could keep me away." Jaehaera smiled, squeezing Sansa's hand.

The square was bustling with people as they prepared for Ned's departure, soldiers preparing their packs, women kissing their husbands goodbye and Jaehaera saw Jon saddling his horse. Sansa said her goodbyes to Jaehaera, thanking her for the necklace and hugging her before climbing atop the cart next to their Septa. Jaehaera laughed and swung Arya around when they hugged. "Don't go causing trouble." She said fondly, "I know what you're like."

"I'll miss you." Arya replied as Jaehaera lifted her up next to Sansa.

"I'll miss you too." Jaehaera said, stepping away and smiling one last time at her sisters. She walked over to Jon, Robb giving her a moment alone, and she felt tears start to well up in her eyes, "Do you really have to go?"

Jon put his arms around her in an embrace and she clung to his cloak, she didn't want to let him go, "You know I don't belong here." He told her again, but she didn't want to listen.

She wanted to tell him neither did she, that she had no more right than him to be in Winterfell but couldn't. Jaehaera let him go. "Be careful." She said, "Don't do anything stupid."

He mounted his horse, "Goodbye, Jaehaera."

"Goodbye, Jon." She stepped back and he began to ride out of the square, following the line as it left the gates.

She turned around and came face to face with her father, a tear falling and he brushed it away, "Don't forget that I love you." He said, kissing her forehead, "You have a fire inside you, Jaehaera, keep it burning."

Jaehaera couldn't stop another tear from falling as she hugged him, "Goodbye Father." She murmured, hugging him before he too mounted his horse and rode away, glancing back over his shoulder once and then he was out of sight. Robb pulled her against his chest and she closed her eyes, silently crying against him and he kept his arms wrapped around her for comfort. He knew how she was feeling. The past few days may have been difficult for her but in this moment there was no denying her sadness. Neither of them wanted to see their family split up, Jaehaera more so, but they could do nothing to stop it. Soon enough, the square finally emptied leaving them alone together, merely embracing each other, when Luwin came up to them. Whether they liked it or not they had duties now. Robb was the eldest Stark in Winterfell, now the Lord of Winterfell, and Jaehaera was having to take over from their mother who was inconsolable. Bran's condition hadn't improved, he lay there in his bed, sleeping, and no one knew how to wake him up. Catelyn wouldn't leave his bedside. It fell on Robb and Jaehaera to pick up the pieces, especially now their father had gone.

Jaehaera rode along the King's Road one morning, keeping Winterfell in her sights, not telling anyone where she was going. A week had passed and it was the first time she'd found a moment to herself. Her new duties left little private time anymore. She stopped once she reached the edge of the woods, her horse snorting and flicking his tail, his breath coming away misty in the air. She stared down the road, following it a while until it forked off to the left and out of sight, hidden by a crop of trees. Jaehaera wished every day her father were still here. She missed him so much, missed Sansa's needlework and Arya's mischief. She cared for her mother, taking her food every now and again. Sometimes she would eat and sometimes it would go untouched, she was so consumed by the son she had to care for she forgot to care for herself. Winterfell was an empty place without all the Stark children running about. Rickon did his best to keep her spirits up, he would run about all over the place, Shaggy Dog tripping on his heels and Jaehaera wanted to teach him to ride. She hadn't found a spare moment to take him out yet, there was always another task to be done, but she promised him she would.

Everyday there was a new grievance to sort. Jaehaera was just glad she wouldn't have to do it all her life. It had made her wonder, however, what she would spend her life doing. Becoming a wife wasn't really an option for her, she couldn't risk anyone finding out her true identity, she realized that now so she doubted she would ever have her own real family. It was a terrible realization but the truth nonetheless, and Jaehaera would have to accept that. It was too dangerous. Jaehaera was a Targaryen. She still struggled with the notion, the fact she had a claim to the Iron Throne, that if she revealed herself she could topple a king. Not that she wanted to. Jaehaera was perfectly content with her life right now, the simple daughter of Ned Stark. "What is it boy?" she asked as Morghul began to growl, a deep sound and she kneeled in front of him almost losing her balance when he shot off.

Jaehaera chased after him, finally seeing the column of smoke and grabbed a bucket, dunking it into a water trough and handing it to another man who threw it onto the fire. She soon saw Robb joining them, taking the bucket off Jaehaera and shoving her aside out of harm's way. Something flashed in her eye as he did so, coming from the Keep and she glanced up, seeing something metallic shining from Bran's window. A scream emanated from the Keep and Jaehaera grabbed a bow and arrow lying nearby, drawing the bowstring and releasing it, watching through the darkness as it buried in something in Bran's room. Jaehaera quickly dashed towards the Keep, throwing the bow aside and ran up to Bran's room. She burst inside and her mouth dropped at what she saw. Catelyn sat on the floor next to the bed, cradling her hands, deep cuts spilling blood from her palms. A man lay in front of her, Jaehaera's arrow sticking from his neck and a bloody knife in his hands. Blood began pooling around his neck and Jaehaera held her hands out to Catelyn, moving her away from the body, "What happened?"

"He tried to kill Bran." Catelyn answered, and Jaehaera sat her down in a chair.

"It's over now." Jaehaera told her, but she couldn't take her eyes off the man.

Robb appeared not long after, pulling Jaehaera away from Catelyn so Maester Luwin could look at her hands, blood still dripping from the wounds and she looked away. Jaehaera felt empty, her eyes stuck to the dead man as Robb led her from the room, only coming back to herself once the door was shut. "I just killed someone." She uttered, her hands beginning to shake.

Jaehaera had never been a violent person, she'd never dream she'd be capable of killing someone. Yet that man lay on the floor. Blood pooling around him, his eyes staring open at nothing. Robb soothed her with calming words but she barely heard him. What if Morghul hadn't sensed the fire? What if she hadn't seen the flash of the knife from the window? Jaehaera had killed someone, but it was someone trying to kill her little brother. Bran came so close to dying tonight. Closer than he'd ever been and Jaehaera had saved his life by chance. She didn't know what she was firing at. It could've been anything. Her instinct had just been to shoot. Jaehaera vaguely acknowledged Robb escorting her to her room, making sure she was settled before taking away the candle and shutting the door quietly, leaving her alone. She didn't sleep well that night. She tossed and turned, waking every so often to the same sound of silence, an empty feeling growing inside her, her thoughts plagued by the life she took tonight.

Jaehaera woke late the next morning. Late for her anyway, anyone else would've considered it normal. Every morning Jaehaera would rise with the sun and take her horse out for a ride, letting the chilly air wake her up before returning and diving head first into her duties. It was a time she needed, to be away from the castle, away from everything troubling her. Some alone time. She would have to go without today. Jaehaera pulled on a dress, quickly running a brush through her hair and venturing down to the kitchens for some breakfast. Catelyn found her as she left, surprising Jaehaera. She was relieved to see Catelyn walking about again, looking more like herself, and Jaehaera followed her out into the godswood where Robb, Theon, Rodrik and Maester Luwin were all waiting. Catelyn must've summoned them. "What I am about to tell you, must remain between us." She demanded, making Jaehaera frown, what was this all about? "I don't think Bran fell from that tower, I think he was thrown."

Jaehaera kept herself from sucking in a breath. "The boy was always sure footed before." Luwin added, merely backing up Catelyn's claim.

"That means someone tried to kill him twice." Jaehaera pointed out, remembering the events of the previous night, a chill running down her spine.

"Why?" Catelyn asked, "Why murder an innocent child unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see?"

"Saw what, my Lady?" Theon asked, as puzzled as the rest of them.

She shook her head, "I don't know, but I'd stake my life the Lannisters are involved." She answered truthfully, "We already have reason enough to suspect their loyalty to the crown."

Jaehaera opened her mouth to question Catelyn, unsure about all of this, when Rodrik interrupted, "Did you notice the dagger the killer used?" he queried, producing the weapon. "It's too fine a weapon for such a man as I saw." He passed it to Jaehaera and she studied it, tapping it against her hand.

"Valyrian steel." She murmured, admiring the handiwork, "With a dragonbone handle."

"Someone gave it to him." Rodrik deduced as Jaehaera handed it back to him, happy with her observations.

"They come into our home and try to murder my brother," Robb's anger grew and Jaehaera saw his hand curling into a first, "If its war they want…"

"If it comes to that you know I'll stand behind you." Theon told him, quick to jump in. The ironborn had always been a violent people, one of the many reasons she disliked Theon.

"What?" Luwin raised an eyebrow, "Is there going to be a battle in the godswood?" he was right, they knew he was right, "Too easily words of war become acts of war."

"And we don't know the truth yet." Jaehaera added, for she feared if war broke out her true identity would surface very quickly, putting her and those she loved in danger. "Father should be told."

"I don't trust a raven to carry these words." Catelyn admitted, which meant someone would have to take them.

"I'll ride to King's Landing." Robb offered, but Catelyn shook her head.

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell." She glanced at Jaehaera and she understood, she wasn't a Stark.

"Then I will go." She volunteered, she might as well make herself useful but again Catelyn shook her head.

"I will not risk your life in the capital, it's too dangerous." Catelyn took a breath, "I shall go myself."

"I'll send Howel with a squad of guards to escort you." Rodrik said but Catelyn objected.

"Too large a party attracts unwanted attention," she reasoned, "I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming."

"Let me accompany you at least." Rodrik begged, "The King's Road can be a dangerous place for a woman alone."

"What about Bran?" Robb suddenly interjected, and all eyes turned to Catelyn, all but Jaehaera.

She watched Robb sympathetically, he was being denied the chance to aid his family, kept up here in Winterfell where he could do nothing but slowly watch his family divide and leave. "I have prayed to the Seven for more than a month, Bran's life is in their hands now." Catelyn told him, as if that would be enough and although Robb gave her a little nod Jaehaera knew that wasn't enough for him.

Jaehaera stepped up to her mother and placed her arms around her, "Be safe." She murmured, closing her eyes, holding Catelyn tighter, almost not wanting to let go.

"I will." Catelyn promised, drawing away, smiling for Jaehaera and she stepped away, letting Rodrik take her and discuss details for their journey.

Robb watched Jaehaera as she left the godswood. She felt constricted by the walls surrounding her, slowly losing the people she'd known her entire life and having to carry such a burden as her true heritage, Jaehaera was surprised she'd handled it this well. But right now, she needed time to clear her head. She needed to breathe again. Jaehaera saddled a horse and left the square at a gallop, almost knocking aside a villager as she did, the stallions hooves echoing against the cobbles. Morghul chased her out, refusing to leave her side even when she left Winterfell behind, the trees of the Wolfswood soon swallowing her up. The woods seemed to be the only place she felt herself recently, whatever self that was whether it was Stark or Targaryen. She tried to clear her mind today but it did no good, the branches didn't wipe away her thoughts as they usually did. They stuck in her brain, reminding her of the loved ones she missed, the ones she might never get back and the ones who were already gone. Jaehaera had never had to consider things like this before. She was completely lost and couldn't turn to the one person she most needed, her father. He had always been there to pick her up, never giving her a challenge she could not face, never burdening her with problems she could not solve. Ned was always there for her, no matter what. Her _father_. The stallion reared as they reached a ditch, murky water running along the bottom of it and Jaehaera was usually able to keep her place in the saddle but she'd been so overwhelmed with her thoughts she lost the reins and tumbled from the horse. Jaehaera cursed as she fell, hitting the ground with a thud, groaning as her back rippled with pain. Morghul padded up to her, his tongue lolling out his mouth as he panted, having followed her all the way here. She stroked his back and grabbed hold of his fur, letting him pull her up into a sitting position. Morghul had grown almost as big as a donkey now, the biggest of the direwolves with Grey Wind close behind him, his black fur always smooth and never dirtied. She heard the stallion whinny a way ahead and saw him grazing on some grass, flicking his tail and Jaehaera sighed. "Not paying attention to where you're going again?" she looked the other way and found Robb slowly trotting up to her, being careful unlike her.

"You could say I was a little distracted." She admitted, she watched him dismount and walk over to her, taking his hand and letting him pull her up onto her feet.

Jaehaera dusted herself off as Robb fetched her horse, mud and leaves sticking to her woolen skirts. Today was not the day for wearing a dress, but how was Jaehaera to know what would happen. "You left the godswood in a rush." Robb observed as they began to ride back to Winterfell.

"I had to get out of there." She told him, "Everything's falling apart."

"What are you talking about?"

She glanced at him, "I feel helpless, stuck here doing nothing."

"There's nothing you can do."

"I'm a part of this family, there must be something."

"But you're not." Robb snapped back, "And that's why it's too dangerous." He realized what he'd said too late. Of course, he meant it in the best intentions, Robb wanted nothing but to care for Jaehaera, to protect her, but he couldn't deny the hurt in her eyes.

She kicked her horses flanks and set off back through the forest, away from Robb but also away from Winterfell. It was clear to her now, Jaehaera could no longer be a Stark. Sides were beginning to form in this unspoken conflict, the tension that slowly fell over Westeros, and Jaehaera did not know where her piece lay. If she wasn't a Stark what was she? A Targaryen?

Jaehaera didn't return from her ride until late. Catelyn had already left and Robb sat in the hall worrying after her, though he had to find out from a guard that she'd returned. Jaehaera headed straight for the library, picking up some food from the kitchen on the way through, she'd missed dinner but that didn't bother her, she wasn't that hungry. The library was empty when she got there. Luwin would most likely be with Bran and this was always the last place Robb looked for her, so she had some time to herself before she had to face any questions. Jaehaera found all the books she could on the Targaryens, stacking them on the table and throwing a log on the fire, she would be here all night. If Jaehaera wasn't a Stark anymore, she wanted to find out what she was, what she _truly _was. Jaehaera read of Aegon the Conqueror, she read of his sister wives and the dragons they rode. It was all information she already knew. The conquest through Westeros, the several succession crises and the Dance of Dragons. _Fire and Blood._ Jaehaera learned of their silver hair, the purple eyes and the Doom of Valyria. _ Fire and Blood. _ It was all the same thing over and over again. Three centuries of Targaryen rule and Jaehaera learned nothing she didn't already know. _Fire and Blood. _ Jaehaera slammed her third book shut and dropped her head in her hands, her mind swimming with facts on the Targaryen dynasty, a dynasty she now suddenly belonged to. Instinctively she opened the book again, flipping the pages until she came to the right one, running her finger down the ink. Jaehaera Targaryen, wife and queen of Aegon III. The little girl was only eight years old when she married, bringing an end to the Dance of Dragons and having lost everything. Her twin brother Jaehaerys murdered in front of her. Her younger brother torn apart by a mob. Her mother, the Queen Helaena, killed herself rather than face the grief of losing a son. Her father, a crippled man, a drunkard and a fool killed by those around him. Jaehaera found she could relate to the young queen. Her own family had been murdered around her. The Mad King stabbed in the back by the Kingslayer, Rhaegar butchered by Robert Baratheon in battle and her mother, Rhaella, lost to childbirth. She came to these books trying to find her new identity, trying to discover what it was to be a Targaryen but all she found was heartbreak and loss, stories of war and conflict. _Fire and Blood_. That's all it meant to be a Targaryen. . Her fingers trailed down the page, turning it over and finding a parchment had been sipped inside. A frown creased her forehead as she picked it up, unfolding it to read a scribbled note on the sheet, written by none she knew. Luwin's handwriting was always so immaculate, easily readable and yet this was sloping and quick, written as if in a hurry.

_"When man has fought his greatest fight, when the dead have risen and fallen and Winter ends at last a Queen will be reborn. A Queen like no other. She shall have dragons bending to her will, wolves burning for her and lions begging at her feet. The day will come when the Phoenix Queen will rise, marked by the coming of stars."_

\- _Prophecy of the Phoenix Queen_

She didn't know what to make of it, none of it made sense. _Prophecy of the Phoenix Queen_. Jaehaera didn't even know what a phoenix was. The dead rising, wolves burning and lions begging, none of it made any sense. She placed the parchment back between the pages and returned the books to the shelves, deciding to leave the library, her eyes dreary from reading. She climbed the stairs and pushed open the door to Bran's room, finding him in the same place, laying on the bed with Summer beside him. She sat in the chair next to his bed, Catelyn's prayer circle hanging on the wall and she took his hand. "It must be peaceful, wherever you are." She spoke softly. She didn't know if Bran could hear her but it didn't matter, "Why else would you not want to return?" she chuckled, feeling tears start to form in her eyes, "Everything is so complicated now, I don't know where to start." Jaehaera felt everything she'd been feeling was about to tumble out all at once, "They tell me I'm a Targaryen, that I'm not a Stark, that I can't be a Stark and do any of the things I grew up thinking I would do but how am I supposed to be something else when all I've ever known is the North." A tear tumbled down her cheek, "How can I be a Targaryen when I was taught to be a Stark?" she clutched his hand with both of hers, dropping her head into his covers to hide her sadness. "I'm so confused all the time, I don't know what to do." She sniffed, there was no stopping her tears now, "Someone please tell me who I'm supposed to be."

She felt movement from the bed and lifted her head, frowning, seeing Summer had sensed it too and suddenly Bran squeezed her hand. "Hera?" he murmured, his eyes opening and she felt fresh tears prick her eyes.

"Bran." She perched on the edge of her seat, all her despair suddenly dissipating, replaced with joy and relief. "You're…" she could barely finish her sentence.

"I can't feel my legs." He replied, making Jaehaera frown and glance down.

"It's alright." Bran started to panic, trying to scramble up, to reach down and touch his legs, to feel something and she could see the unrest in his eyes, the disbelief. "Bran, calm down." She exclaimed, holding his arm.

"I can't feel my legs." He cried and Jaehaera didn't know what to do.

Robb burst in the door then, he had obviously been searching for Jaehaera when he found them, discovering Bran was awake and his eyes widened. "Fetch Maester Luwin." He instructed, stepping to Bran's bedside.

Jaehaera got up and left the room, tears still streaking across her cheeks as she rushed through the castle, finally discovering the maester in his chambers. "Maester Luwin." She blurted, barely knocking before she burst in, "It's Bran."

She didn't need to explain before he dashed past her towards Bran's room, Jaehaera following him. Robb held her back whilst Luwin checked over Bran, giving him some concoction to calm him. She felt the door bump her back and turned her head, seeing Rickon looking up at them, wondering what was going on and she put her arms around his shoulders. "Will he be alright?" Robb asked when Luwin seemed finished.

"It's as I thought." Luwin told them, "The damage to Bran's spine was too much, he's lost the use of his legs."

Jaehaera's lips parted and she saw Robb's jaw clench, "Where's Mother?" Bran asked from his bed, glancing between the three of them and Jaehaera didn't have the heart to tell him.

Robb ducked out of the room before she could look at him, leaving her with Bran and Rickon. Luwin raised his eyebrows, offering to do it but Jaehaera knew it should be her. She squeezed Rickon's shoulders and stepped around to sit beside Bran in the chair, his younger brother lingering at the end of his bed. "Mother loves you," she started, "With all her heart."

"Where is she?" Bran asked again.

"She had to leave but I know it broke her heart to do so."

Bran fell quiet, looking away from her. "He needs rest." Luwin told her, whispering so only she knew and she leaned over to kiss Bran on the forehead before leaving, taking Rickon's hand and leading him out the room.

"Come on." She took him to his room and tucked him into bed, waiting until he was settled before quietly shutting the door as she left.

Jaehaera walked through the Keep, now empty of workers and staff, the only people milling about were the Stark guards and it made Jaehaera realize how late it was. She found Robb still awake, leaning on the front table in the hall, the fire still burning in the mantle. "Bran's alive, Robb. We should be happy." Jaehaera spoke.

"I heard you." Robb replied almost immediately, only acknowledging her presence, not her words, "Before Bran woke, I heard you talk to him."

"He didn't hear anything, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm worried about _you_, Jaehaera." He spun round and she clearly saw it in his eyes.

She tried not to let the tears form this time. "You made it clear in the woods today, I'm not a Stark."

"Then what does that make you?"

"You know what it makes me."

He took a step closer to her, "You just admitted that you didn't know what that was."

She felt hurt that he'd eavesdropped on her, it was a moment of weakness now out in the open, "How could I?" she felt an anger rise in her, "The lie that was Jaehaera Stark has now been revealed and what am I left with?"

"We're still your family."

She scoffed, "No, you're not." She began to turn away, to leave him because she couldn't take anymore today, when Robb grabbed her arm, swinging her back round.

"You're family to me." He told her, and with him standing this close she could see the pain in his eyes, the regret he held for keeping this secret.

"I'm just an outsider, pretending to be the girl you once knew." She tore her arm from his grasp, turning around and beginning to walk from the hall, "Jaehaera Stark is dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Jaehaera placed a leather tunic over her dress the next morning, pulling on the belt and adjusting the seams to help make it fit better, highlighting her feminine curves. She took some breakfast up to Bran and perched on the edge of his bed, "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked gently. Bran didn't answer, he scratched Summer's head and stared out the window. "I wanted to ask you a few things." She said, "Do you remember anything? Anything from the fall?" Bran still didn't say anything, he just made more of a point of looking out the window.

Jaehaera took a breath, he obviously didn't want to say anything to her, and it didn't help because she had no idea if he knew anything. With a last look at Bran she left his room, a slight shade of pity coloring her eyes. He missed Catelyn, but Jaehaera thought it was more than that. He seemed angry that she wasn't here. Rickon was perched at the bottom of the stairs when she walked down, picking at his boots and she sat down beside him on the step. His laces were undone, laying limp on the stone and she reached out to tie them for him, knotting a double bow. "He isn't the same." Rickon stated and Jaehaera knew he was talking about Bran.

"Give him time." Jaehaera reassured him, trying to keep her voice gentle.

"Nobody is the same." He looked up at her and Jaehaera didn't see sadness or disappointment in his eyes, she saw anger and resent. "Not even you, Hera." She was speechless. "You used to smile all the time and ever since Father left you haven't once."

Jaehaera looked away from him, recalling the words she said to Robb last night. _Jaehaera Stark is dead. _ She could hardly tell him the truth, that would break his little heart, but she also couldn't lie to him. He was so young, how could he understand the complexities of the world around them? The danger Jaehaera was putting herself in, just by being alive. "Where's Shaggy Dog?" she asked, trying to cheer him up without telling him anything, "Why don't you two go and play together?"

Rickon's frown stayed, he called his direwolf and Jaehaera called hers, ushering the three of them out the Keep into the square where they had some space. They needed their mother right now. Jaehaera knew it. They all knew it. Catelyn was the only one who could help them. Yet where was she? Risking everything to tell Ned he wasn't safe, none of them were safe in King's Landing. Jaehaera almost laughed. They should've known none of them would be safe in King's Landing, it was the most dangerous place in Westeros. The last time a Stark went south it caused a rebellion.

Jaehaera decided to stand behind the table as Tyrion Lannister walked into the room, tugging off his gloves, a nonchalant expression adorning his features. A man of the Night's Watch entered with him, but all eyes were on the lion. Grey Wind sat in front of the table, snarling as Tyrion walked closer, now the second largest of the direwolves. Morghul was still the largest, by far, but Jaehaera kept him at her side, sitting attentively. "I must say I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit." Tyrion mentioned, glancing at the guards, his eyes lingering mostly on the direwolf.

"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome at Winterfell." Robb spoke, the black clad watchmen bowing his head in thanks.

"Any man of the Night's Watch but not I, ay boy?"

"I'm not your boy, Lannister." Robb shot back, "I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father is away."

"Then you might learn a lord's courtesy."

"Forgive my brother." Jaehaera interjected, and Robb glanced at her. Despite her sweeping declaration the other night they still had to keep up appearances.

The door creaked open, cutting short Tyrion's reply and Hodor lumbered in carrying Bran in his arms. "So it's true." Tyrion mumbled, "Hello Bran." Hodor stopped in front of Tyrion and Bran looked at the Lannister blankly. "Do you remember anything, about what happened?"

"He has no memory of that day." Luwin answered for him.

"Curious." Tyrion said, he didn't seem convinced and continued to look at Bran.

"Why are you here?" Robb demanded, barely acknowledging Bran.

"Would you be so kind as to kneel?" Tyrion requested, gesturing at Hodor, "My neck is beginning to hurt."

"Kneel Hodor." Bran commanded and the big man awkwardly lowered himself to his knees.

"Do you like to ride, Bran?" Tyrion queried, making Jaehaera frown, watching him curiously.

"Yes." Bran answered, "Well I mean, I did like to."

Jaehaera clenched her jaw at Bran's bitter tone, it seems both Robb and Bran had inherited the Stark stubbornness. "The boy has lost the use of his legs." Luwin explained.

"What of it?" Tyrion waved it off, "With the right horse and saddle even a cripple can ride."

"I'm not a cripple." Bran snapped and again Jaehaera flinched.

"Then I'm not a dwarf." Tyrion exclaimed, "My father will rejoice to hear it." Tyrion lifted his hand out to his aid, the man passing him a scroll. "I have a gift for you." He passed the parchment to Bran who unrolled it, "Give that to your saddler, he'll provide the rest." Bran glanced up at Tyrion but he'd turned to look at Robb, "You must shape the horse to the rider, start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reins and the boys voice."

Bran looked happier than Jaehaera had seen him since he woke up, "Will I really be able to ride?"

"You will." Tyrion smiled, "On horseback you'll be as tall as any of them."

"Is this some kind of trick?" Robb questioned, dubious of Tyrion's motives, "Why do you want to help him?"

Tyrion was trying to help Bran, wasn't that enough? It clearly made him happy, and they were in short supply of happiness recently. "I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things." Tyrion answered, and something about the way he looked at her made her believe he was speaking the truth.

Jaehaera placed a hand on Robb's shoulder, "You've done my brother a kindness, Lord Tyrion." He said, somehow understanding what Jaehaera had meant without her saying it, "The hospitality of Winterfell is yours."

"Spare me your false courtesies." Tyrion replied harshly, "There's a brothel outside your walls, there I'll find a bed and all of us can sleep easier."

Before Jaehaera could speak Tyrion left the hall, walking out swiftly with the Night's Watchmen leaving with him. She tugged her gloves from her belt and walked out from behind the table, her jaw clenched in frustration. "You handled that very well." She snapped, turning her gaze on Robb.

He was frowning as if the Lannister were still in the room, resent clear in his eyes as he matched her gaze, "Is there something the matter?" he asked, a warning in his tone.

"The Lannisters are the most powerful family in Westeros, anger them and I will not be responsible for the consequences." She turned and began to storm out, pulling on her gloves to go after the Imp.

Robb pushed back his chair, the legs scraping against the stone, "Do you not care for this family at all?" he shouted after her, making her stop.

Bran glanced up from the parchment Tyrion had given him, glancing between his siblings warily, he'd never seen them argue, not like this. Jaehaera felt the rage burn in her eyes and turned around slowly, glaring dangerously at Robb. "Take Bran to the stablemaster, Hodor." She instructed, trying to keep her voice neutral for Bran's sake.

"I want to stay." Bran objected as Hodor began to get up.

"Brandon, now." Jaehaera's voice left no room for argument and Hodor took Bran out the hall, away from the explosion that was about to happen, Maester Luwin leaving too.

"You would take the side of the Lannister? Our enemy?" Robb accused, her anger reflected in him, "We show them leniency and we appear weak."

"Fuck with the Lannisters, Robb Stark, and you will bring devastation down on this family." She stepped closer, "And that is something I will never allow."

"You made it very clear you want no part in this family." Robb reminded her.

"But I can protect it!" she cried, "Seven Hells, do you really think I do not love the children I grew up with?" Jaehaera took another step, "That I would forsake them so easily?"

Robb had no words for her. He glanced away, refusing to relinquish his anger and she breathed out in frustration, turning on her heel and chasing after the Imp. "Lord Tyrion!" she called when she spotted him leaving the square, ignoring her calls. Jaehaera mounted her own horse, already saddled and waiting a rider, following him out the square at a gallop, "Lord Tyrion won't you forgive Robb, he is new to the position he holds."

"Your excuses are lost on me, my Lady." Tyrion replied, pushing his horse to go faster.

Jaehaera knew hers could go faster and rode in front of him, forcing his horse to stop and almost crash into her. "Are you trying to kill us both?" Tyrion exclaimed, pulling hard on the reins to control his horse.

"You speak of a lord's courtesy, Tyrion Lannister, and yet you will not hear words of apology." Jaehaera spat and Tyrion's shocked expression faded.

"You are right, Lady Stark." He conceded and Jaehaera breathed in sharply at the sound of her title, "Something the matter?"

"I must insist you take my offer of rooms at Winterfell." She said, ignoring his concern.

"It would be easier on both families if I were to stay out the way of your elder brother." Tyrion insisted.

"You have my word no harm will come to you whilst you stay in Winterfell."

"And your word means a lot to me, Lady Stark, but you are not the Lord of Winterfell." Tyrion would not change his mind, "I bid you good day." He nodded his head in goodbye and left Jaehaera, directing his horse around her and continuing down the path.

Jaehaera spurred her horse on, moving at a walk back to the square, dismounting and returning the horse to the stable. She unbuckled the saddle and left it on the side of the stall, lifting off the reins and holding her hand out for the bit, hanging it on a hook on the wall. She took a brush from the bucket and ran it down the horses back, finding comfort in the gentle rhythm, letting it clear her mind. Jaehaera needed the distraction.

The days passed slowly here. Now that Catelyn was gone and Bran awake there were fewer things on Jaehaera's mind. She had more time to herself, Robb now fully capable of handling the task of Lord of Winterfell. She found Theon in the square one afternoon after a hunt, Luwin giving Bran one of his lessons under the little hut as he watched the arrows hit the target. "Fancy some competition?" she called as she dismounted, her men following after her, unloading the deer she'd shot on their hunt.

"The only time I practice is when you aren't here." Theon answered, his tone sour.

The two had never liked each other, ever since Theon came here as Ned's ward she'd found him irritating and clingy, always at the side of whoever is most important. Jaehaera grabbed an arrow from her quiver, still attached to her saddle, and knocked it, drawing back the bowstring and letting the arrow fly, splitting Theon's arrow in two. "Then you won't mind some competition." She mocked when he spun round, frowning at her irritably. "Especially if the competition is better than you." She loosed another arrow and it split both in two, the broken shafts clattering to the ground.

"Shouldn't you be inside sewing or something?" he spat, trying to get rid of her.

Theon turned around and knocked another arrow, giving Jaehaera her target and she did the same, firing before he had a chance to move his fingers. Her arrow split Theon's bow at the top and it fell apart in his hands, earning her an enraged look from him. "You could've killed me!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before snapping at me." She scolded, returning to her saddle and unhooking her saddlebags, noticing Bran had been watching them. "I'm sure the stablemaster will be finished with your saddle soon." She told him, trying to cheer him up.

"But I'll never shoot another arrow." He said, and Jaehaera realized what had been bothering him.

"Maybe you will," Bran looked at her irritably, thinking it was impossible, "I read somewhere the Dothraki learn to fire their arrows from atop their horses."

His eyes lit up and he glanced at Luwin, "It's true," the maester confirmed, "Dothraki children learn at the age of four, I don't see why you can't."

Jaehaera finished with her saddle and a stable hand took her reins, leading the horse back into the stables for her. She entered the Keep and took her bags to her room, dumping them on a chest and changing her clothes, swapping the breeches for a comfortable dress. "Jaehaera." Robb burst in on her as she finished, a distressed look about him.

"Robb, what's the matter?" she asked, worried something terrible had happened.

"Mother's taken Tyrion hostage."

"Hostage?" Jaehaera exclaimed, she didn't believe it.

"We just received word from our men at the crossroads."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she believes he's responsible for the attacks on Bran."

"Is she bringing him back here?" Robb sat down at her table. "She is returning to Winterfell?"

He shook his head and she dropped into a chair opposite him, "She's taking him to the Eyrie."

"She's needed here." Jaehaera couldn't believe it, "Bran and Rickon need their mother."

"Perhaps she trusts you to take care of them." He looked into her eyes, "You are family."

She kept his gaze, "I thought you said I had no part in it?"

He sighed, "I was angry, I wasn't thinking." He took her hand across the table, "You'll always be a part of this family."

She smiled at him, the two of them sharing a moment and Jaehaera noticed the touch of his hand more than she did before, the feeling in his eyes when he looked at her and wondered if she looked at him the same way. "Should we tell the boys?" she asked, banishing such thoughts.

"Not for the moment." Robb answered, "It's best they don't know, they've had enough bad news recently."

Jaehaera nodded, but she had a bad feeling something worse was about to come about. Catelyn's actions would not go down lightly with the Lannisters, and their connection to the crown was strong. Robert would not quarrel with the Lannisters, putting Ned in a difficult position and Jaehaera worried for him.

Bran's saddle was ready the next day and Jaehaera helped him up into it, saddling her own horse and riding out with him. Robb and Theon followed them, Robb leading Bran's horse out the gates and into the woods, only letting him take the reins when they found a safe spot in the trees. Jaehaera followed him about atop her own horse, smiling as he rode, chasing after him and laughing along as he felt happier than he had since the incident. It lifted her heart to see him so happy. She stopped for a moment, dismounting and tying her reins to a tree, stepping over to Robb as Theon stormed away. "What was he telling you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That I should call the banners." Robb replied.

Jaehaera shrugged, she had the thought as well. They'd received more troubling news, Jory and several Stark men had been killed in a scrap between Ned and Jaime, all over Catelyn's arrest of Tyrion. "He speaks words of war." Jaehaera replied, "It's not his place."

Robb frowned and glanced around, "Where's Bran?" he worried, standing up from the stump he was perching on, his sword in hand and Jaehaera glanced about.

The same worry filled her and she quickly dashed back to her horse, grabbing her own sword and wishing she'd brought her bow. They followed a trail through the forest and soon found Bran held at knife point. Four shabby looking figures surrounded Bran, cutting away the straps on his saddle and he looked terrified. "Drop the knife." Robb threatened, taking an offensive position and Jaehaera did the same beside him, brandishing her sword, "Let him go and I'll let you live."

One of the men rushed Robb with an axe but he ducked, engaging him in battle and eventually sliced him through. A second man ran at Jaehaera but she deflected him easily. These people weren't trained, they had no skill they were just fighting for their lives and Jaehaera ran her sword through the man's chest, letting him slip off her sword to fall limp on the ground. "Drop the blade." Jaehaera looked up and saw the third man clutching Bran by his hair, a knife pressed against his throat.

"No, don't." Bran told them, but Jaehaera could hardly let them hurt him and she was sure Robb felt the same.

"Do it." The man threatened.

Jaehaera was about to surrender when an arrow split his head, his body falling in a heap and releasing Bran. Jaehaera stuck her sword through her belt, dropping next to Bran and checking he was unharmed. Theon knocked another arrow and pointed it at the woman Robb held captive. Robb threw her down and stepped beside Jaehaera, picking Bran up in his arms. "Tough little lad." Theon commented, earning him a dark look from Jaehaera, "In the Iron Islands you're not a man until you've killed your first enemy."

"But we aren't in the Iron Islands." She snapped, "What if you'd missed?" she gestured to the bow in his hands.

"He would've killed you and cut Bran's throat."

"You don't have the right." Robb shouted.

"To what? To save your brother's life?" Theon countered, "It was the only thing to do, so I did it."

"We could've handled it." Jaehaera told him.

"What about her?" Robb changed the subject, he didn't want an argument to break out between them.

"Gimme my life, my Lord," she begged, shuffling closer to Robb on all fours, "And I'm yours."

"We'll keep her alive." He decided and she cried out in relief.

Jaehaera grabbed the woman and lifted her onto her feet, pushing her along towards the horses and he grabbed some rope, tying her hands behind her back and they started back to Winterfell. Robb lifted Bran onto Jaehaera's horse and the two rode back to the Keep, he wanted to get the cut on Bran's leg checked by Luwin sooner rather than later and that left Jaehaera with the captive and Theon. He kept his bow trained on the woman but Jaehaera wasn't so worried, she didn't seem like she was going to run. "What's your name?" she asked and Theon scoffed.

"Don't talk to it."

"It's not an it, it's a her." Jaehaera shot, "And she must have a name."

"Osha." The woman answered, "My name is Osha."

"Where are you from?"

"The North."

"Up near the Last Hearth?"

Osha laughed, "Further than that, girl."

Jaehaera frowned, "You're a Wildling?"

"Freefolk." Osha insisted, "But yes, I'm from beyond the Wall."

"Why did you come here?"

"Alright that's enough." Theon interrupted, stepping forward and shoving Osha further from Jaehaera.

It wasn't long before they returned, Rodrik taking Osha to the dungeons but Jaehaera objected, insisting she be put to work in the kitchens somewhere, she could be of use. Robb drew her aside when she came in, taking her to an alcove somewhere private. "What we were talking about, in the woods," He began, "What Theon suggested, what do you think?"

Jaehaera's lips parted, he had never asked her opinion on a matter like this before. Not that they'd had to consider anything like this. "I think you should do what you think is right." She replied, but she knew that wasn't what he was looking for, "But remember Theon is not a Stark, he does not hold this houses best interests and will never."

Robb smirked, "You really dislike him, don't you?"

She shook her head, "You're changing the subject."

"I know." He sighed, "I worry the Northmen will think us weak for letting such an attack slide."

She touched his arm for reassurance, "They know you always do what's best for the North and trust in the Stark name."

He smiled and patted her hand, his touch lingering for a moment before she drew away and headed for the library, tugging off her gloves. She wasn't just reassuring him. Jaehaera still had a bad feeling in her gut, it wouldn't go away.


End file.
